todo debe pasar por algo
by ashley cullen l
Summary: Bella solo quiere irse a vivir con Charlie. pero por que ahora y con tanta insistencia?


DISCLAMER: los personajes son de S.M pero la historia es mía.

**Espero que les guste la historia :)**

Hija! Cariño tiene que salir de tu habitación algún día!

-NOO!Solo saldré cuando pueda irme a vivir con papa

Pero hija al menos puedes decirme porque te quieres ir

-no solo avísame cuando pueda irme donde Charlie

(al teléfono) alo Charlie?

-si, Rene? Le paso algo a bella? Están bien?

Si Charlie solo quiera hablar contigo porque bella se quiere ir a vivir contigo

-Cómo? Por qué?

Bella llego del instituto y se encerró en su habitación y no ha querido salir le he suplicado que me cuente que le paso o si algo le molesta pero no quiere hablar y lo único que dice es que quiere ir a vivir contigo

-bueno si eso quiere mándala tu sabes que feliz pasaría una temporada con ella y en ese tiempo tratare de saber que le ocurre

Okey Charlie la mandare el viernes mañana iré a pedir sus papeles al instituto

-está bien la estaré esperando, adiós rene

Adiós Charlie.

Bella he hablado con tu padre y en 3 días te vas con el

-gracias mama en serio te lo agradezco no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Espero que esto es lo correcto hija y estés tranquila con él.

Bella es hora de irnos si no perderás el avión!

-ya bajo!..

Bueno hija llámame cuando llegues por favor quiero saber que estas bien, también dales saludos a tu padre y cuídalo las 2 sabemos cómo es el y quizás solo se alimenta de comida en lata jajaja

-bueno mama.. te extrañare lo sabes?

Si hija yo igual te extrañare pero confió en tus decisiones.

Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 5771 a Seattle.

-te llamare cuando llegue, te quiero mama

Yo igual bella cuídate y compórtate por favor.

Bella pov

Nunca pensé que odiaría tanto estar en Arizona todo por el maldito..

Abro la puerta de la casa y subo corriendo a mi habitación me siento tan feliz que no me haya caído ni tropezado en el camino (que irónico sentirme feliz cuando he lloramos más que en toda mi vida)

-bella que te pasa hija abre la puerta!

Déjame tranquila solo quiero descansar

Pero hija que te paso te has vuelto a caer frente a toda la clase? Cariño siempre te pasa nunca te ha afectado tanto

Mama quiero irme a vivir con papa por favor.

Y ese recuerdo nunca desaparece, pero bueno ahora solo me queda sentarme y sufrir por unas horas en avión para poder estar lejos de aquí.

-señorita ya estamos por aterrizar así que póngase su cinturón

Menudo susto que me ha dado esta Barbie plastificada -ya lo hare enseguida-

Maldito avión pensé que nos estábamos estrellando menos mal que ya nos podemos bajar, ahora solo espero poder encontrar mis maletas y a Charlie.

Menos mal que solo traje 2 maleta ahora solo me falta encontrar a….. PAPA!

-Bella! Hija como estas

Ohh papa como te extrañaba, hace tanto que no te abrazaba

-estas gigante que te da tu madre de comer

Lo que tu no comes obviamente jajaja

-vamos hija que deje la patrulla mal estacionada XD y un policía me podría multar.

-ya llegamos! Tu habitación es la misma de siempre te subiré tus cosas .

Tintin-tintin

-hija abre la puerta!

Me dirijo hacia la puerta la abro y veo a un muchacho moreno, me parece familia

-BELLA! Has vuelto! Como estas? Que paso que volviste? Vienes por unos días?

EHHH lo siento pero no me acuerdo quien eres.

-Ohh te has olvidado de tu compinche quien hacia las estupideces contigo y se quebró su brazo por subirte a un árbol.

OHHHH JAKE! Lo siento están tan cambiado tan grande como has estado?

-bella quien era, aa jake como estas como esta Billy?

-bien me mando a dejarte lo que compraste :)

Que compraste papa?

-te he comprado una moto

En serio? Papa eres lo mejor gracias gracias! Te adoro eres el mejor padre.

-bueno chicos los dejo que debo ir a la estación a preparar unas cosas, bella mañana iremos a comprar las cosas que faltan para tu habitación.

-adonde iras bella a port ángeles?

Si es el único mal que hay por aquí

-Yo voy para allá si quieres te llevo.

Por favor, papa nos vemos luego.

**Bueno aquí les dejo mi historia espero que les guste y que me den unos reviews haber que les parece si sigo con la historia :) **

**Saludos**


End file.
